


honey and feathers

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: I'm certain Flick needed that too, Multi, Oswald needed a break, because why not, but kept quiet, feathers - Freeform, feathers were a surprise, fyi Albany woke up the moment they started pouring honey onto him, past emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: It is less of a dream than a memory, unpleasant one as well.





	

It is less of a dream than a memory, unpleasant one as well. They are both sitting at a table, untouched breakfast cooling slowly between them, and Ari's smile is perfect as she says: "I simply do not get it why you think he cares."

  
Oswald remembers answering, a yell perhaps unsuitable, but needed, and Ari's face contorted in anger as she spit more and more venom with that sweet and innocent voice. In the dream he sits still as she continues in that pleasant drone of small talk, like his heart is not vivisected again in her hands.

  
"He gets paid to like you, Oswald, it would be foolish to stop the pretense just because you decided to fall in love."

  
She touches his hand then, a little pat on the fingers as if to say that she is there for him. The lie makes his head spin.

  
"Stop torturing him like this. It is unbecoming of a Prince."

  
He does not wake up screaming, but it is close, and he catches himself on reaching, towards what or whom he does not know.

 

 

Later, after a failed attempt to quietly escape and a foolish prank more suited for children than them, he falls asleep glued to Albany's chest. As his awareness fades he can still hear them talking, teasing each other long after he sleeps, a honey-and-feather covered mess of people he cares for whispering insults at each other's horse drawing skills. He dreams of bees storming his castle in search of the honey he stole with Flick, and Albany as their champion, riding into the field to fight in his name.

 

In the morning, when Flick asks with genuine interest and presses as if she really wants to know, Oswald escapes underwater and listens to the rush of blood in his ears. One day he might talk about this particular memory with Flick as well. This time as they wait while Albany is trying to wash even a bit of the honey and feathers off, he shares his second dream instead.


End file.
